A TARDIS Blue Bikini
by s0uffle.g1rl
Summary: When Clara finds herself running through the rainbow-fog filled TARDIS in her swimsuit, she runs into the Doctor causing slight awkwardness, fluff, and a lot of our 11th Doctor clumsiness. Clara x Doctor fluff, first fic, hope you enjoy!


Clara rushed out of the swimming pool, wrapping her towel hastily around herself as she rushed to the source of the almost translucent smoke emitting from somewhere in the TARDIS. She tediously made her way through the hallways, careful not to slip as she was still drenched, her bare feet sliding against the TARDIS's cold metal flooring.

Clara hurried down the corridors that led to the main control room (or so she hoped), wishing she was more properly dressed, but was more concerned about the smoke which had begin to turn... Purple? No, couldn't be purple, that's green. Clara, still running with her Hawaiian print orange towel clutched to her side, wasn't the least bit surprised when the mystery fog began to switch between a variety of colors.

_Typical_, Clara thought to herself, _if there's going to be fog, of course it's a rainbow._

In the midst of all of her hurry, she found she could hardly contain a giggle given her circumstances.

_I am running through a spaceship time machine in my bathing suit and towel, looking for the source of rainbow smoke, and a certain two hearted alien._

And at that thought she laughed even harder as she thought of what the Doctor was up to this time... He better not have set her closet on fire.

Again.

As she rounded the corner, she clutched her towel tightly and braced herself for whatever chaos was to come inside the room, but first, she discreetly pressed her ear to the door to hear what the Doctor had gotten them into.

"I told you to take us to Sallaphalicopia, not this rainbow fog filled... Play land!

"Yes, yes, I know, I love planets like this, but I had this planned for her birthday... And I forgot to put the fog shield up! Look at all this! I can hardly see the switch that I was going to..."

Clara giggled at the thought of the Doctor frustrated with their accidental re-direction (a usual for the TARDIS), but she also knew he was probably fighting extremely hard to contain his excitement. I mean, a _rainbow fog _filled planet? It had Doctor written all over it.

At that, Clara opened the door and rushed into the fog filled control room, only to run strait into the Doctor.

The two grabbed at the railings to stand, and only then did Clara realize she seemed to have dropped her towel, the Doctor not failing to realize it too. He tried to avert his eyes from Clara, who wearing nothing but a little bikini, TARDIS blue to make matters worse. Since looking away was obviously not happening, he very clumsily instead tried to turn on his foot which instead caused him to slip on a puddle of water that was left by one of Clara's wet feet. He tumbled down, accidentally snagging his leg on Clara's, landing her right on top of him.

For a second (but what seemed like an eternity), they were eye-to-eye, Clara's long chocolate hair dipping into the Doctor's face and dancing on his chin. Clara suddenly remembered her absent towel. _The damned TARDIS had to lay out for me this? Why couldn't it have been a black one piece, something that swimmers wear? This bathing suit is barely fit for the beach! _Noticing the heat that had now spread to her cheeks, Clara sheepishly rolled off of the Doctor and standing up, began to search for her towel, which had been lost in the initial collision. To her dismay the towel had fallen over the railing to the lower part of the control room. Not knowing quite what else to do, she faced the Doctor who was now observing some sort of monitor, which was analyzing the mysterious rainbow fog. After a quick glance at his face, she could also see his cheeks were flushed, but were changing to a more subtle shade of pink.

"So, rainbow fog, huh?" Clara asked, hoping to break the silence.

"Yes, rainbow fog. The TARDIS here doesn't seem to see any type of danger, so we should be fine. But I mean, Clara look" the Doctor said, his eyes alight with that boyish delight Clara had grown so fond of "it's a rainbow!" He said as he twirled around, gesturing to the fog that danced playfully around them. At that Clara smiled gleefully, appreciating his return to normality.

Clara then realized that she was still in her damned swimsuit, and thought she ought to change before they went exploring.

"Well, I've ought to go change, be ready for rainbow fog in half an hour." And smiling, Clara turned on her heel, hips swaying as she exited the room.

******The Doctor was still flustered with the thought of Clara falling on top of him, but looked at the TARDIS, which he knew was guilty. "TARDIS, I can't help but think you had something to do with Clara's outfit choice." He said, still remembering Clara's TARDIS blue bikini, knowing the TARDIS laid out most of her outfits. In response, the TARDIS simply rattled her controls playfully, the Doctor turning as crimson as the fog surrounding him.**


End file.
